


A World on Fire

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Flash Fic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] You wake one morning to find the world before you is gone. Those you love disappeared, chaos remains. Your gaze shifts to the nightstand beside your bed, the surface empty aside from one, small, tattered note. Your eyes focus then expand in horror as you begin to decipher the worn words.





	A World on Fire

This is what you wanted when you pushed her out the door

The sky is without ceiling as the earth is without floor

The seas will float between them aimlessly forevermore

And the rain that falls with decimate, heavily

This is what you wanted when you cursed the fairer sex

The answer to all mankind's prayers will be some form of hex

When Babel fell all words became a new alien text

And so will your world, born of misplaced jealousies

This is what you wanted when you called her everything

The fauna speak your secrets and the flora wake and sing

Crawling birds trumpet of missing wages and one-time flings

As shades pull from their bodies to migrate in flight

This is what you wanted when you raised your hand and swore

The chasm in her heart is the chaos this world has borne

The bloodied rags that run the land searching for their lost cores

And children that never were watching you at night

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do weightier context per line to condense more information into less space, but it honestly seems to have come out a bit jumbled and confused with itself.


End file.
